


POTSS: Throne Room Sex

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pirate Harry, Prince Louis, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for POTSS. If you haven't read it, you should. Prince Of The Seven Seas. This is throne room sex between Prince of England, Louis, and pirate, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	POTSS: Throne Room Sex

Harry had accepted Louis’ invitation to come back on board One Direction, like he wouldn’t have anyway. As much as Louis liked to deny Harry what he wanted and his lustful side, Louis was fucking horny. After coming back to London there was only so much one man service you could handle and it’s not like the heir to the throne could go about fucking any guard or servant around. So with Harry back in his arms he decided to have some fun.

After all, Harry did say he was a trained predator. Let’s prove his skills yeah?

So Louis leaned up quickly to shove his tongue down the Captain’s throat and soon turned to bolt holding Harry’s hand. As usual their fingers linked together impossibly perfect and Harry being as quick as he was stayed hot on the Prince’s heels. “Where are we going? I thought you didn’t want me to get caught?” He slightly chuckled running after the soon to be King. 

“I thought you were good enough to not get caught on your own Captain.” Louis turned to wink at him and kept up his pace. Louis was fucking horny and he wanted his Curly back. Thankfully he showed up and Louis was going to give him what Harry desperately craved. They hurtled through lavish halls and slipped through passageways through the walls. If Harry had ever wanted to rob the palace or kill the royal family, he was getting his blueprints right now. He had no idea where the fringed royal was taking him but having Lou’s hand back in his and that kiss, he’d follow him to the gallows if it took this much, Harry just didn’t care. They came to a skidding halt in front of two large gilded wooden doors. Very dark wood carved with ornate symbols and the English crest of the monarchy between the two massive slabs of wood. Louis creaked open one side and turned to whisper “Come on.”

They were in the throne room. As medieval and formal as it was it was still used to this day; for coronations, balls, receptions and lavish gatherings of other heads of state. The room was massive; you could fit the entire ship of One Direction inside of it with much room to spare. Large gilded tapestries hung at equal lengths upon the walls and the high windows cast enormous beams of light upon the shiny wooden floor. At the end of the massive carpet that ran the entire length of the room was a raised platform with seven chairs. Two at the front, five at the back.

The thrones of England.

One for the King with a huge golden sun at the top of the headrest, the Queen’s next to his with the same symbol showing that both had equal power, even though what the King said went, the Queen usually took the reins and made decisions, they were an equal power couple. And behind them were five smaller chairs with the emblem of England above each one; the Lion & Unicorn.

One for Louis at the far left to be at the right hand of his father as heir, and the other’s for his sisters. Harry was in absolute awe of the grandeur and decadence of such a room that honestly wasn’t used very often; royals eh?

He slowed his pace causing Louis to stop abruptly before the thrones to look at him in confusion. “Are we?”

“Yes Curly, we’re in the throne room. Come on!” He whisper shouted which is no easy feat to accomplish. He gripped the pirate captain’s hand tighter this time and dragged him towards the raised platform plopping down in what was the King’s throne.

“One day, this will be mine and I will rule this country. Kinda scary if you think about it.” Biting his lip; Louis was terrified of running the empire. Not like he couldn’t; he was raised with the best education in the world and all the knowledge of how to run a country but it still scared the shit out of him. “You’ll do great Princess.” Harry chirped in front of him with a smirk.

“You think so?” Louis asked looking up with wide eyes that pleaded with acceptance and want. “Of course love.” The Captain said back without hesitation. With that Louis stood up slowly sauntering over to the pirate and surveying him. He remembered the chocolate curls that were unruly and the plump pink lips he really did love to kiss but he would never admit that. The pale smooth skin of his face and hands and those hands that left bruises even now Louis could feel on him. And lastly those eyes, big green haunting eyes that sparkled with every emotion a person could have but become blank within seconds. He grabbed Harry gently around the waist pulling him ever so slightly closer before leaning up to brush his own lips against the salty chapped ones he had craved for the past month. They tasted and felt just like he remembered and Louis loved it. 

Needless to say Harry was a bit surprised at the turn of events; his Princess was never this affectionate. Ever. But he’d take it while it lasted just to taste the sweet skin of his royal. And he got even more than that. Before the Captain knew it Louis was shoving his tongue into the taller boy’s throat and that’s when things got hotter in the throne room. The only sounds echoed throughout the large hall were the heavy breaths of both boys and soft moans from Louis. Their tongues battled like two enemy ships at sea; both battling for victory. Neither would win with how competitive Harry was and how stubborn Louis is. 

The Prince turned them around and began walking Harry backwards near the thrones where the back of his knees hit the large wooden throne of the King. He slumped down with an “oomph” and was soon met with the sweet tasting tongue of Louis again. “Lou, what are you doing?” He asked between kisses and lip bites.

“Serving his Majesty, Your Highness. You are after all Prince of The Seven Seas correct? That makes you royalty and royalty is treated in high regards around this place.” Louis began saying, noticing how Harry’s long cock was growing longer in his trousers. He began circling the large throne dragging his nails up the Captain’s arms. Then he disappeared.

“Lou?” Harry asked, honestly a little frightened cause what if his Princess had run off to find a guard. Before his fears could manifest he felt a heavy weight upon his head. “What the?” He looked up to see Louis above him placing an extremely decorated golden crown upon his head. “It’s my crown Hazza, you are a Prince after all.” Letting the glittering metal object nestle into his curls. Louis came back around wearing a small silver tiara encrusted with diamonds that glittered in the evening sun. 

“A tiara? Really?” Harry asked feeling odd with the strange metal weight upon his head. “I thought you’d like it, seeing as you call me Princess and all. You are wearing my crown.” He winked and nodded up to the decorative symbol of power upon the Captains head. “Suits you, simple looks better on you.” Harry chimed in.

“Well how would you feel about me being on you? Simple enough?” Louis asked dropping to his knees grabbing the waist of Harry’s pants. “Louis you don’t have to-“but he was cut off when Louis began sucking on the exposed hip bone of Harry. His hips bucked at the warm wet mouth that was not nibbling away at tender bits of flesh and bone that had him coming undone. His Louis. His mouth. On him.

Too much to handle. So he pushed Louis away even though his cock was now fully engorged and ready to burst but he wouldn’t take advantage of the situation; he loved Louis and would never expect him to do something like this. “Princess, seriously. You don’t have to do this. I mean it. I just want you back on the ship. We don’t ever have to do this as long as you’re with me.” He spoke with sincerity and honesty and it felt good to speak it.

“I know Hazza, but I want to. You have no idea how much I missed you and to be frank, that stunning cock of yours.” Louis pressed Harry back into the throne and went about his business of unbuttoning the Captain’s trousers and releasing the cock that he had missed so dearly. It sprung forth in all its nine inch glory and Lou’s mouth began to water. It’d been too long to wait. He shoved it into his wet mouth pulling the foreskin back to suckle on the throbbing head of it. Harry moaned and his hands made their way to the caramel colored hair of his love and gripped the strands ever so slightly as Louis began to take Harry’s dick farther down his mouth. Louis used one hand to fondle the Captain’s balls and massage them gently as his other caught up in rhythm with his mouth for the length he couldn’t swallow, his saliva making Harry’s cock wet and slippery.

Harry began to moan quite loudly and pressed the royal’s head down farther until he was almost gagging on the length but Louis could take it. His head bobbed up and down slow at first but began to pick up speed working both his hands and mouth in perfect synchronization making Harry squirm under him. His hips bucked up again into the slicked mouth of the Prince and he was almost near cumming at this point; it’d been awhile since he had this. “Lou…” he whimpered out. And then the heat and wetness was gone. He opened his eyes to see the Prince standing in front of him with a devilish smirk in front of him. “Lou what are you doing?”

He made no vocal answer but began to simply lower his pants while turning around letting his own eight inch cock spring forth from his very tight garments. Lou’s ass was fucking nice, more than nice; perfect. Harry saw the two paler orbs of his butt sit on his lap. “I want you to rock me, my Prince.” Louis said with his face slightly turned to the incredibly lustful pirate captain. “Yes, my Princess.” So Harry gripped either side of the royal’s ass with his massive hands and spread those cheeks that he loved to bite and saw his target. Louis’ tight ring of muscle that he hadn’t had in so long. Louis began to grind up and down Harry’s still soaking cock moistening himself up and his hole puckered when the head of Harry’s dick brushed against it. “Oh Harry, please.” He begged.

Harry lined himself up, pressing his rock hard leaking head to the entrance of his beloved and slowly pressed through. It was better than he remembered. As Louis sunk down to take the length, inch by inch, reveling in the feeling of being filled by his Captain once more, Harry moaned a low guttural sound that only pushed Louis to sink down faster. He took Harry all the way to the hilt and gasped as he was filled once again by all that was his Curly. “Oh fuck Lou, so tight. So hot.” He purred into his ear pulling him to his chest and began to hastily make out with the now filled heir to the throne. Louis began grinding his hips slowly and carefully, letting himself stretch since he hadn’t had anything up there since the last time with Captain Styles and Harry gripped his hips like Louis liked leaving bruises in his wake. 

The Prince started to bounce up and down on the length of the pirate gripping either armrest of his father’s throne. His motions became faster and soon enough he was slamming down onto Harry with enough force that if they were on the ship, the whole crew would have felt it. “Oh fuck Harry! Oh fuck yeah! God I missed this! Oh fuck me please!” The Prince yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls of the throne room with his sister’s tiara sliding to the left of his head. Harry began to meet Louis halfway throwing his hips up and his balls slapping Louis’ inner thighs with each thrust. The sounds of skin hitting sweaty skin, moans, groans and grunts was getting louder and louder in the huge hall and was soon to attract attention.

“Oh Lou, I missed you. I missed you so much. Don’t leave again. I love you.” Harry practically cried as he slammed harder upwards into the man he loved with all his heart. The pirate captain would never utter such words to anyone but in the heat of the moment and finally having Louis again they just came out. The strong emotionless psychotic Captain Styles was truly breaking down his walls.

“Never again Harry, I’ll never leave. Oh god Harry! I missed you too. I missed you!” The royal screamed slamming down on Harry’s cock aiming for that sweet spot that would have him coming undone and he found it. He stabbed his prostate with Harry’s engorged cock a few times before the low churning in his abdomen came and he was ready to release. “Harry….Harry I’m gonna…I’m gonna….”

“Me too Lou, me too.”

“Fucking hell!” came from Harry as he exploded deep within the Prince, pent up aggression and loss spilling out and filling up the heir to the throne. His big dick pumped and pulsed spurts of hot cum inside him filling him up making the pressure against his prostate too much.

“I LOVE YOU!” Louis shouted loud enough that half of London could hear it if they listened as he felt Harry pump and pulse inside him and he finally released. His cum shooting from his cock and spraying against the now what needed to be cleaned, wooden floors of the throne room. He rode on the Captain’s cock a few more strides, slowing with each one before he stopped and tried to catch his breath. Still sitting on Harry within him still inside him he turned to place and slow no tongue kiss upon his lips. “What was that you said?” Harry asked coming down from his own high, the sweat making his curls stick to his forehead and making the crown slip down.

“Um…well…I uh” Louis stuttered. Harry’s eyes flashed with pain and torment again like in the cave on that island and Louis couldn’t deny it anymore. He loved Harry. He knew he did. He was fucking the most dangerous pirate in Europe on his father’s throne while he was wearing his crown. That’s love bitch. “I uh…I love you Harry.” And the smile that came from the Captain could have lit up the night sky. Both dimples came out shining bright and all his white teeth shone. Louis reciprocated by sheepishly smiling down at the ground before Harry placed one long tender finger under his chin to raise their eyes to meet. “I love you too.” And the pirate leaned in to bring their lips together in a heated yet lazy passionate kiss.

A creak from the other side of the hall made both boys look up quickly to see a guard of the palace poking his head through the large dark wood doors yards away at the entrance. “Prince Louis are you alright? I heard noises and I-WHAT THE HELL!? HELP!” He bellowed outside the door to what could only be the other guards. “PRINCE LOUIS IS BEING ATTACKED!”

Louis quickly stood up lifting his pants in one swift motion letting Harry slip out of him and the pirate was right behind him lifting his own trousers, both of them still covered in sweat and each other from their fiery fuck session. This was the first time Louis had ever seen fear go through Harry’s eyes so he grabbed his hand and yelled “COME ON!” and ran behind a tapestry that he knew there was a passageway used to escape in case of emergencies. He grabbed his own crown off Harry’s head and flung it to the ground in a beam of light casted through the window tossing the tiara he had on next to it. They both landed next to each other with the tiara sitting halfway on the crown of the Prince of England. 

Both Harry and Louis ran for their lives; well for Harry’s anyway but ran for all they could do. “TAKE US TO THE SHIP ONCE WE GET OUT OF HERE!” Louis screamed not turning to see Harry who was steady pace with him. “We’re getting out of here and now! I can’t go back!” 

Harry gripped Louis’ hand and made a promise to himself that no matter what they weren’t getting caught. Both boys made it outside with no altercations and swiftly ran all the way to the docks boarding One Direction.

When the guards had all filed into the throne room, Harry and Louis were long gone by then and the King and Queen rushed in after them only to find the crown of Prince Louis on the ground under the tiara of Princess Lottie. Their son was gone again and Queen Jay began to weep for her lost child once again. The Prince of England was gone.

But the Prince of the Seven Seas and his Princess were together again at last.


End file.
